Past split wheel constructions have addressed the problems found in alignment of wheel halves. Center elements for aligning the wheel halves about the hub have been suggested but deficiencies have been found in such elements, since, while providing axial alignment, did not address rotational alignment at the various mating points about the central opening. Also, such prior centering elements did not rotationally lock into the configuration of the wheel halves, and thus were generally unable to help transmit high torque forces to the outer portions, or rims, of the wheel.